Fullmetal Alchemist- Fullmetal Heart story
by FullmetalPunk
Summary: The story about Edward returning home from his travels and soon his home adventure begins


**Prolouge**

**_Emmys POV._**

Its been about four years now since the last time I saw Edward. The last time I saw him was back when the war was finally over.

Edward was mad at me for butting in. He told me he doesn't want me there at all. Though what I done saved his life and Alphonse's.

Edward wasn't so proud. He was pissed off actually. I been hospitalize for about 3 years now. Edward thinks I'll be back at winrys house less than a year but I never let Winry tell him about me.

Me And Edward were just friends when we first met. He was stubborn but I can see a while I started having a crush on him but never told him nor Alphonse.

I sometimes remember those moments. It was so rare. Me and Edward gotten so close. Last time I remembered that moment was back when I almost got killed at the mines.

I was trying to find Edward but instead I arrived at the wrong time. I got injured very badly. Edward looked scared when he found out. He did ran into the hospital were I was and came in scared and a bit angry.

I stayed quiet and didn't look at him. I haven't cried ever since I met him. I was completely emotionless and never cried anymore.

At the time I shed tears for the first time. I never let him see. He tried to grab my shoulders. To make me look at him.

I didn't and he slapped me and I grabbed his metal hand that slapped my face hard enough in my mouth was bleeding and I kept the blood in my mouth.

I was upset and told him to leave me alone. My voice broke. He didn't understand.

He said the next time I did something stupid he will leave me alone forever. I didn't say anything. When he left I felt like cussing my mouth out.

But I couldn't. That last time when we got close when I was at the hospital..was end caught me shedding tears. He never saw me cry in any ways.

He went over asking what's wrong. I yelled at him saying 'GO AWAY!' because I was angry and upset. I cried then so hard. He hugged me apologizing. I was still angry and upset and I cried so hard to even think about it.

I said its okay. It was hard for me to cry and I refuse to be in pain.

But now everything is hell. Edward yelled at me when I was in the hospital after the war. Edward said he doesn't want to see me ever again. I didn't look at him. I look to the window. He slapped me very hard telling me to look at him. I didn't still. I told him to leave me alone and just go.

He left saying goodbye. I looked away still. I grip the sheets and shed tears again looking out the window. I started crying for hours non stop.

I wanted to tell him I love him, but I couldn't.

As years go by I still stay in bed. I eat less and loss weight. A lot of it to. I faintly remembered my memories of me being with Edward. I start to lose them.

I stare out the window a lot. Watching the skies and people outside playing.

But one day when I'm out, I might never see Edward ever again. I may see him a little but with a different woman.

I'll never be in his heart. I'm nothing inside. To him.

**_Edwards POV: _**

Its been about almost four years now. Ever since I left resembool and said goodbye to Winry at the train station, Emmy didn't show up at all.

I some times think she is upset at me and hates me. I been very hard on her like I was her dad.

When we met it was surprising. She always acts like a mother and always reminded me and my brothers mother.

She gets mad when we did something wrong, she gets upset a lot when she don't something wrong.

She always cooks food and cleans up our rooms and the other room. She's like a house maid. I sometimes always ask her when her birthday was. She never told me.

She said its not important and she never cared for it. I told her she's being ridiculous. She just doesn't want to talk about it.

Everyday on November first she stays quiet and lays in bed all day. Same goes for valentines day. I got close to her sometimes. Its rare.

I got so furious with Emmy about the mines. I was ticked off thinking she was so stupid. Then I first saw her cry. I couldn't help but apologize to her as I hugged her.

Then after the war...

I was too terrified to see her this injured..I was scared and very angry I said words I didn't mean to say.

I slapped her. I regret doing that. I bet she is pissed at me.

I haven't spoken to her. I called Winry if she's there. But winry been saying she's asleep or she's out. I had a feeling that wasn't true.

I'm thankful that I'm finally coming home. I want to know if Emmy is doing okay. I need to make things up to her.

I need to do something. I will do something special for her. When I arrive home tomorrow.


End file.
